A New Darkness in Storybrooke
by Samuel Hawkins
Summary: With the emergence of another iconic literary character, Storybrooke is facing a new threat that haunts them in the night. (My first story and first original character. Feedback appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fireside Chat

Wiping remnants of my dinner from my mouth, I catch David looking at me with contempt in his eyes.

"Would you rather me starve?"

He left his chair and began pacing the room, the fireplace casting strange shadows across his form and masking the emotions at war on his face. The hero in him wanted nothing more than to fight the villain I would seem to be, while the father in him wanted to protect the family I still was to him and both could not be accomplished simultaneously. Therefore, he paced.

"It isn't called a blessing. I didn't ask to become... this. Do you think I like hiding from the sun? Do you think I enjoy being locked away in the shadows as my family fights for their lives against every new threat that pops up in this town? I know you all are very strong and will care for one another when I am not there, but knowing my limits will never change while others grow stronger is perpetually infuriating. Dawn to dusk I am a formidable opponent but, any other time and I might as well be an infant.

"And don't think I haven't noticed the way everyone else turns their nose up at me even when I do seem to be of use. I drink blood as a consequence of my curse, not as some dark ritual to amass my power. I haven't had warm blood since my first taste," David did nothing to hide his exasperation, but I ignored him and continued. "I chose to be different for the sake of my family and friends. A choice I still make for them. Every moment is a temptation to break free of this consideration and drink my enemies dry. I used to faint at the sight and now my mouth waters. I often wonder why I didn't refuse that first drink and die with honor." Taking a sip of wine, I slump further in my chair as David finally returned to his, refilling his glass with a healthy dose.

"I know you didn't choose this. Its just hard to deal with after everything we have faced already. Even Emma gave in to her dark side when she thought it was best for the ones she cared about. God knows Mary Margaret and I haven't been the perfect heroes. Its not that we are waiting for you to make a mistake and already hating you for it. We are just trying to protect ourselves in case you do." Shocked at his own honesty, David shook his head and looked at his wine glass. Then at me. "Are you doing anything to me?"

Then it was my turn to be shocked. Taking a quick mental inventory of my self, I realized I had been exerting an ocular ability. By staring at him and wanting to know the truth, that was exactly what I got. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I could-"

His sigh was quite audible. "This is what I mean. You don't even know what you are fully capable of. With so many rumors and speculation on your abilities, no one really knows what powers or strengths you now carry within you. This town has had its fill of dangerous magic. Even Regina is keeping her distance. And people have noticed. They're scared and acting out of fear." He sips his wine before setting it aside.

"I think Henry is the only one who still trusts me and I'm not sure how long that will last. I can't stand not being able to be with the people I care about. I have to fix this. If magic can't affect me, I may have to search out a cure elsewhere. A potion or item or person who can reverse this. There has to be a way and I will find it. I must."

I stand to leave, the clock on the wall reading fifteen minutes until midnight, when Killian comes through the door. "I've been looking for you," he tells David before noticing me, "both of you, actually. Henry's in trouble. Emma got a text from him that simply said "Help" and his phone is now dead."

Taking a swift sniff of the air, I feel it charged with the worried emotions of the two men before me. I had approximately six-and-a-half hours to help. And that was exactly what I planned to do.

§ § §

Thank you for reading. I love this show and was inspired to write because of it. Please review and leave any helpful comments. I hope to have another chapter soon, but need encouragement to start soon.

Until next time, keep being creative.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Search Begins

Once we were in town, we met up with Belle outside the library.

"I've sectioned off the town and have everyone spread out looking for Henry." Using a small map of the town, she pointed as she spoke, "Regina is checking the woods from east to west with the Merry Men. Emma is using the computer at her place to search for his phone while Rumple is trying magic to locate him from his shop. The dwarves are checking around the town and the mines and Mary Margaret is watching the children.

"Killian, we need you to search the Bay Area and David to patrol the New York exit from town in case they try to leave." Then she turned and faced me, a look of uncertainty on her face but courage in her eyes. "I know you haven't been in town for very long, but we could use all the help we can get. Do you have any powers or abilities you can use to help us find him?"

I appreciated the way she didn't look down on me or fear me for what I was. I guess you have to have some steel in your backbone to marry the Dark One.

"I can fly over the town and try to sense anything out of the ordinary. Then I can venture out further, maybe the west end of the woods. I'll be sure to let someone know if I find anything." Not wanting to waste time lingering any longer, I break from the group and turn down the nearest alleyway. Hidden from onlookers, I turn on the spot and shift into a large bat, flapping wildly to obtain the necessary elevation to travel above the town.

After making two full rounds above the town and finding nothing other than an occasional dwarf, I rested again from the eave of the clock tower, the highest point in the center of town. I knew I had to move soon or the chimes would disorient me with their nightly call. Nearly two o'clock in the morning and still no new news.

Dropping from the tower, I headed towards the Merry Men's camp to scan the woods. On the way there I felt a tugging in the back of my mind. Coming to rest at the edge of the wood, I shifted back into my human self. A strange nagging in the back of my mind, like a whisper coming from nearby. Yet I saw no one around.

Focusing on the whisper, I strained to find it's source. My ears couldn't detect any conversations being held within any nearby buildings or the woods behind me. In an attempt to convince myself I wasn't going crazy and hearing things that weren't there, I mentally reached for the sound until I grasped a tiny thread of a clue: The wishing well.

The image flashed in my mind like a forgotten dream that I only half remembered. I wasn't sure if it was where Henry was, where I was supposed to go to find him, or a trap to stop me from assisting in the search, but with no other leads in our case it seemed I had few other options.

Shifting again, I became a wolf. Knowing the well was quite a ways from where I was, I wasn't about to waste time running on two legs or flapping to get there. And the heightened sense of smell was an added bonus.

§ § §

Thank you for reading. Sorry that I post at such a slow rate. I work night shifts and can't always post while at work. Please leave any and all comments/critics/reviews so that I may become a better writer.

Also, I am revealing as little of my main character as possible so as to build suspense for what source material I am using for his powers, although you may have already guessed it.

And until next time, keep being creative.


End file.
